Christmas Holly
by Fairyfinder
Summary: A bit of fluff for your holiday. :) Holly is invited to celebrate Christmas with her dear friend, Artemis Fowl. A/H if you squint. One-shot. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!


**A/N: Hi people! First of all, let me apologize for any cultural ignorance right now. I know Christmas in Ireland isn't exactly like Christmas in the USA, so I'm sorry about any blunders I may have made. Second, I hope you enjoy this incredibly fluffy story. Finally, Merry Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. **

Holly Short wasn't someone who got easily excited by the holiday season. She wasn't what the Mud Men would call a "Grinch" or a "Scrooge", but she didn't really enjoy Christmas as much as most people. After all, she had no family to celebrate with.

When the office party ended she went home, fell asleep, and enjoyed a little break. There was no one to visit or exchange gifts with so there was no reason for her to celebrate. Except, now there was.

Artemis Fowl has invited his dear, elven friend to come celebrate the holiday with him and his family and Holly had accepted just to see what all of the fuss over the holidays was about. It took some string pulling, but eventually she got up to the surface and made her way across Ireland, avoiding the many tourists. The officer found her way to Fowl Manor and rolled her eyes when she saw that the castle had been decorated with a multitude of sparkling lights and festive foliage. She almost started laughing when her helmet picked up a camera hidden in a plastic glowing snowman on the front step. Butler must have enjoyed hiding surveillance equipment in all of the decorations.

Holly flew around back and knocked on the service door, as Artemis had instructed. Apparently a distant cousin was visiting for the day and would be leaving soon. The cousin clearly didn't know about the People and Holly was to stay out of sight until he left, hence the back door.

Butler opened the door and smiled down at the fairy. Holly was speechless when she caught sight of the manservant. This was not what she had been expecting to see when she came to the Fowl's home for Christmas.

Butler was dressed from head to toe in red. He had on a large red coat with fluffy white trim and a big black belt. Around his neck hung a fake white beard and on his head sat a red and white stocking cap. The fearsome bodyguard was dressed as Santa Claus! Or, as Holly knew him: San D'Klass.

"Uh, nice outfit," She commented.

"Thank you," Butler grunted, and then smiled, "Nollaig Shona Duit. Merry Christmas."

"Ditto, but I've got to ask, why are you dressed like that?"

Butler's smile grew even wider. "Oh, you'll see. It was all Artemis' idea."

"And you're happy about this?"

"Well, I'm not the only one who is going to be in costume."

"Is this a Fowl tradition or something?"

"No," Butler laughed, "I really think it's best if Artemis explains."

"Alright, where is the little Mud-genius?"

Artemis was up in his room, quickly wrapping a few last-minute gifts for his family and friends. He could create a supercomputer, but he really couldn't figure out how he was supposed to wrap these boxes without growing a few more hands. Finally, he finished up his work and went down the stairs to put them under the tree. When he arrived in the family room his father's cousin was hanging holly branches all around. The festive leaves reminded Artemis that Holly would be coming soon - if she hadn't already arrived. Quickly stowing the gifts under the tree, Artemis rushed into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Butler in an incredibly red Santa suit was chopping vegetables while Holly sat on a stool and chatted with him. Her back was turned to the boy genius so he got the idea to attempt and surprise her. Creeping up, Artemis held a finger to his lips when Butler glanced his way. He pounced and gave Holly's stool a little shove. She tumbled sideways and landed on the floor, glaring up at Artemis.

"Why hello there, Captain!" He grinned, offering her a hand up.

"Merry Christmas, Mud Boy!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the floor with her and then laughed, "You should know better than to sneak up on me, Artemis!"

"I'll keep that in mind next time," He chuckled, sitting up and dusting himself off, "But yes, Merry Christmas."

They both rose off of the floor and Holly pointed at Butler. "Do you want to explain _that_?"

"If you are referring to why Butler is wearing such… spirited clothing, then yes, I'll explain it. I found a way for you to join the party a little earlier. With my plan you can come and enjoy Christmas even while Cousin Brogan is here."

"Oh?" Holly raised an eyebrow, "And why does this plan involve Butler dressing as San D'Klass?"

"Simple, Myles and Beckett would like to tell 'Santa' what they want for Christmas. In most human tales, Santa has a helper with him…"

Holly's eyes narrowed. "I think I see where this is going. That is awfully stereotypical of you, Artemis," When he only smiled evilly she sighed, "Fine, but you owe me."

"Of course," He handed her a package, "There is a restroom down that hall where you may change."

Ten minutes later Holly's uniform, wings, and helmet were locked in Artemis' safe and the captain was in the middle of a Fowl family Christmas. Myles and Beckett were sitting on Butler's lap and whispering what they'd like in their stockings that year and Artemis pretended to like a sweater his grandmother had sent him that he was being forced to wear. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl chatted with Artemis Senior's cousin, Brogan and Juliet carried in a tray of cookies. Holly had her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face, but she really was enjoying the evening - despite being dressed in bright green and red with striped stockings and a pointed cap.

"Ho ho ho!" Butler laughed, "I'll be sure to get those presents to you, boys! Would you like to say hello to my elf?"

Holly rolled her eyes and plastered a smile on her face. "Hiya!" She squeaked.

"Hmm," Myles frowned standing in front of her, "Real elves don't look like that."

Beckett nodded in agreement. "Elveses wear police clothes and robot wingies," He flapped his arms to demonstrate his point and looked questioningly at Holly, "Where are your wingies?"

Cousin Brogan laughed. "What are you talking about, Beckett? Fairies are the ones with wings, elves just have pointy ears and work for Sandy Claus."

"Right." Holly agreed through grit teeth.

"No!" Myles shook his head, "Artemis says that the LEP wear mechanical wings. Fairies is the name for all of the People."

The Fowls looked at each other worriedly while Cousin Brogan scratched his head. "Well, I guess you're big brother has quite an imagination, huh?"

Artemis quickly stepped in. "It was a story I was telling the twins, right Myles?"

Myles, being the smart boy he was, picked up on Artemis' meaning and nodded. Beckett followed suit and then decided that he was hungry.

"Elfie?" He asked.

Holly winced and then smiled again. "Yes?"

"Merry Christmas!" He suddenly gave her a big hug and then ran off to eat some cookies. Myles repeated what his twin said, but only patted her gently on the arm. Holly smiled a real smile as she watched the little boys eat their snack. She glanced over at Artemis and saw that he was smiling too, which made her smile grow.

"Well, it's been great seeing all of you again, but I'd best be on my way if I'm going to make it back to my own family." Brogan sighed, stretching and rising from the couch.

Soon, the cousin had gone and Myles and Beckett had been sent off to bed to wait for Santa to bring their gifts. The Fowls, Butlers, and Holly all sat around a warm fire and chatted amiably. Artemis Senior and Angeline were sharing a large chair and looked very cozy. Juliet had sprawled out on a love-seat and was staring up at the ceiling while she spoke. Her older brother and Artemis Junior sat on either side of Holly on a sofa and were covered in a warm quilt. All of them had a mug of hot chocolate and a tired smile.

Surprisingly, Holly still wore the silly elf costume while she curled up between her two friends. After Beckett had given her a hug she hadn't had the heart to take it off. Besides, it didn't hurt to be a little festive - Artemis was still wearing his brightly colored sweater too.

"So, Miss Short," Artemis Senior asked, "Do the People normally celebrate Christmas?"

"Well, most do. I don't usually," She admitted, "When I was little I loved it, but after my mother passed away I didn't really think about it. My mother loved the holiday so it somehow didn't seem right to celebrate it without her."

Artemis subtly scooted a little closer to his friend, feeling that this was a saddening subject for her. He glanced her way to see if she noticed his movement. Blushing when he saw that she had noticed, he started to scoot away, but she simply moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Captain." Mr. Fowl noted.

"This is actually one of the best Christmases I've ever had. Thank you for inviting me."

Angeline cuddled closer to her husband and yawned a little. "It was Arty's idea, but we're all glad you came, dear."

Holly smiled up at Artemis with a questioning look. "Oh?"

He shrugged with a wide smile. "My dear Captain, one simply cannot have Christmas without having a little Holly."

The LEP officer took a sip of her cocoa, feeling happier than she had ever felt on Christmas Eve. It was good to be around friends at such a time of year. She just hoped no deranged criminals would be crashing their blissful party. Ha! Who was she kidding, this would have been a great holiday even if Opal Koboi burst in that very second. Holly looked over to the door, half expecting the pixie to enter. No one came in so the elf snuggled down into the quilt. Yes, this was a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
